justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jingle Bells
For the Just Dance Kids 2 routine, see Jingle Bells (Just Dance Kids 2). (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = ( ) |year = 1857 (Composition) 2011 (Cover) |dlc = December 19, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = Blue/Orange |lc = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = MerryChristmasKIDS |audio = |choreo = |perf = Cormier Claude (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv25E2Yo_zM }} "Jingle Bells", composed by and performed by George David Weiss, Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore and Soloman Linda (credited as Santa Clones in-game) is featured on and as part of Kids Mode and , . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed as a duet. Both dancers were design in a Christmas theme. They have white and black outlines. P1 P1 is a female elf, she wears a red suit with a lavender collar with yellow bells on the ends, green buttons, lavender cuffs, and a black belt with a yellow buckle. She wears black and yellow striped socks over lavender and green leggings, red elf shoes, and a purple and lavender hat. Her hair is styled in two fishtail braids and is colored periwinkle. P2 P2 is a male. He wears a black bodysuit underneath a green Christmas tree costume decorated with purple garland, yellow stars, and red Christmas balls. He has a yellow star on top. He wears yellow gift boxes with a purple ribbon as shoes. Merrychristmaskids_coach_1.png|P1 Merrychristmaskids_coach_2.png|P2 Background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Put your hands up, as if you were surprised, facing P2. *'P2:' Put your hands down. Gold Move 2: Jump while grabbing hands. Merrychristmaskids gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Merrychristmaskids gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Merrychristmaskids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Merrychristmaskids gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Winter Has Come *All Songs F-J Trivia * This is the second song by Santa Clones in the series. ** However, it is the same audio as the routine from . **This is the only song to retain a Just Dance Kids cover in a main series choreography. * Jingle Bells is the second-oldest song in the entire franchise. Only William Tell Overture is older (by 28 years). * XMas Tree and Crazy Christmas both sample this song. Gallery Game Files Merrychristmaskids_cover_generic.png|''Jingle Bells'' Merrychristmaskids_cover_online_kids.png|''Jingle Bells'' (Kids Mode) Merrychristmaskids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Merrychristmaskids_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Merrychristmaskids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Merrychristmaskids map bkg.png| map background MerryChristmasKids BC.jpg| cover Merrychristmaskids cover 1024.png| cover MerryChristmasKids 898.png|P1 s avatar ( ) MerryChristmasKids 899.png|P2 s avatar ( ) Merrychristmaskids pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_merrychristmaskids003.png|Postcard postcard_merrychristmaskids003_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Merrychristmaskids_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Merrychristmaskids_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Merrychristmaskids_jd2019_kids_menu.png|''Jingle Bells'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Merrychristmaskids_jd2019_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Merrychristmaskids_jd2019_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode, Camera) Merrychristmaskids_jd2019_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) merrychristmaskids jdnow menu.png|''Jingle Bells'' on the menu merrychristmaskids jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen merrychristmaskids jdnow score.png| scoring screen Merrychristmaskids jd2020 load.png| loading screen Merrychristmaskids jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Behind-the-Scenes Merrychristmaskids_bts.png|Behind the Scenes Screenshot_266.png|Background Other Merrychristmaskids thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Merrychristmaskids thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Jingle Bells (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2019 Gameplay Teaser (US) Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2019 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2019 Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Jingle Bells - Just Dance Now Behind the Scenes Jingle Bells - Behind the Scenes (US) Jingle Bells - Behind the Scenes (UK) Extractions Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Jingle Bells References Site Navigation tr:Jingle Bells Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Before 1900s Category:Songs by Santa Clones Category:Traditional songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Cormier Claude Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020